


Climbing Hills

by ketchupblood



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupblood/pseuds/ketchupblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji was a dreamer—no child wasn't—but it was hard to dream about climbing a mountain that wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Hills

"The hell are you doing here?" Saeki sat down on the sand and looked down at Fuji, who was sprawled on his stomach, looking out at the sea. "You guys should be playing at districts now."

"I quit," Fuji muttered.

"I just can't play anymore."

"Genius lost his touch?" Saeki asked, teasing tone hiding honest anxiety. He couldn't imagine Fuji without tennis; Fuji acted flippant about it, but more of his skill came from the fact that he had been playing longer than other kids than from talent. Saeki could remember practicing with Fuji until dark every day when he had lived in Tokyo and how excited Fuji used to be when they could get other kids to play with them.

"It just doesn't... I can't get into it anymore." Fuji flipped over onto his back and put an arm over his eyes.

Saeki nodded. He shouldn't be surprised, he knew. He, if anyone, had seen this coming, had seen Fuji destroy his opponents without ever reaching the heights that he had dreamed of as a child. Fuji was a dreamer—no child wasn't—but it was hard to dream about climbing a mountain that wasn't there, especially when all that could be seen along the way were mere hills. There was no challenge in climbing over hills.

"What're you going to do now?" he asked quietly.

"Cheer for Yuuta."

"Idiot." Saeki dug his fingers into the sand. "I'm asking about you, not tennis."

"I don't know." Fuji moved his arm under his head. "Basketball?"

"Seriously?"

"Probably not." Fuji smiled. "Ibuka-buchou wanted me to join the team, but..."

But Fuji never really played basketball seriously. It was a pastime, like photography and gardening.

"Come on." Saeki pulled him up, not sure what to say. "Let's go cheer for Yuuta, then."


End file.
